Sailor Mystic Wind
by Sasami Jurai
Summary: Well, this is only my second thing to post onto Fanfiction.net! I hope you like it! (Note: Sailor Mystic wind, Sailor Eclipse, and Queen Pearl are all my sailor scouts that I have made up! Please don't steal them!)


  


Sailor Moon: Legacy of Mystic Wind  


  
  
We see the camera point to a young American girl sitting at her desk doing her homework. Suddenly we hear a tap on her window and a meowing sound. The girl looks up and walks over to the window. She opens the window and sees a black cat on the windowsill, it is sopping wet.  
  
Lynn: Oh, poor kitty. You look so pitiful. I'll dry you off.  
  
Lynn (the girl) reaches for a nearby towel and covers the cat.  
  
Lynn: There is that better?  
  
Lynn picks up the cat and while she's walking the feline spots a faint symbol on Lynn's forehead that shows the wind blowing. The symbol then fades. Suddenly the cat's forehead starts to glow and it lets of a flash of light. Lynn drops him. The same symbol appears on his forehead.  
  
Lynn: what was that?  
  
The cat: you have the symbol of the wind. You must be Mystic Wind. My name is Aeolus. I was sent here to seek out and train Mystic Wind. Now that I have sought her out I must train her. Here take this transformation pen. Now hold it in the air and say Mystical Wind Power.  
  
Lynn: MYSTICAL WIND POWER!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lynn holds the transformation pen in the air and as soon as the words come out of her mouth a wave of wind wraps around her body and creates her bodice. The wind comes back and picks her up, making her levitate in the air. Then in a flash of light her mini-skirt appears around her waist. She crosses her arms and puts them against her chest, making her gloves appear. Mystic Wind does a handstand making another blow of wind wrap around her legs, triggering her boots to show up. She puts her hand in the air making the tips of her fingers glow. She touches her pointer finger on the middle of her forehead making a blue band sprout from her fingers and stick on her forehead. The wind once again picks her up and then drops Mystic Wind producing her to pose with her arms crossing her chest and her eyes closed.  
  
Mystic Wind: Let the powers of the wind invest in me.......for I am....... (her eyes open and her arms unfold) Sailor Mystic Wind!   
  
Aeolus: now that you have transformed we need to train you.  
  
Meanwhile  
The camera shifts to Queen Pearl of the negaverse (a new character) sitting in an armchair in front of her crystal ball.  
  
Queen Pearl : What do you mean crystal ball? How can there be a new Sailor Scout? Where is she?   
  
Crystal ball: Your majesty, there IS a new sailor scout, by the name of Sailor Mystic Wind. We must get rid of her while she is still new and untrained. She is weak your Highness, very weak.  
  
Queen Pearl: Fine. Sailor Nightmare!!!! GET OVER HERE!  
  
There is a flash of light and a young girl in Sailor Scout uniform appears.  
  
Nightmare: What is it your highness?  
  
Queen Pearl: I want you to seek out and destroy the new sailor scout, Sailor Mystic Wind. NOW!!!!!!!  
  
Nightmare: I will find and destroy her your highness, very quickly.  
  
Back to Mystic Wind  
  
Mystic Wind: Okay I'm ready Aeolus!  
  
Aeolus: Don't be so hasty! We have to FIND something to fight first!  
  
A voice: well it seems you have! Mwahahaha..........  
  
Aeolus: What the......... GET READY MYSTIC WIND  
  
Mystic Wind: Um....I'll try!  
  
Suddenly everything turns pitch black. Then the light returns and Sailor Supernova is standing in front of them.  
  
Mystic Wind: Holy Shnikeys............I mean.......... I am sailor Mystic Wind..... and in the name of the Wind I will triumph over evil..........and that means you! Mystic tornado avalanche!   
  
Suddenly the whole room starts to shake and a tornado forms..........  
  
Nightmare: Augh............. Midnight Blockade! The tornado suddenly stops.   
  
Mystic Wind: Fine! Be that way! Mythical Wind of Power.......Hear my call! Fight this evil!  
  
Nightmare: Huh?   
  
Suddenly a wind rushes at high speed towards Sailor Nightmare, making her collapse. Too weak to fight, Nightmare retreats.   
  
Nightmare: I won't forget this!  
  
In a flash of light she is gone, and Mystic Wind detransforms. Then Lynn collapses onto her bed and goes to sleep, with Aeolus curled up on the foot of the bed.  
  
A year later  
  
We now see Serena and the rest of the sailor scouts (inner and outer) plus Luna walking down the street.  
  
Serena: I had a dream of a Sailor Scout named Sailor Mystic Wind. Do you think it means anything?  
  
Luna: Of course it means something. Always listen to your dreams.  
  
Lita: I had the same dream  
  
Raye: Me to  
  
Mina: I did also!  
  
Serena: We all had the same dream? Whoa  
  
Darien walks up.  
  
Hi guys! What's up?   
  
Serena: Oh Darien.......We think there might be another Sailor Scout!   
  
Darien: really? Where does she live?   
  
Serena: my dream says that she lives in the U.S.  
  
All Sailor Scouts: Mine Too!  
  
Serena: Maybe on the other side of the world she's thinking about us.......  
  
A girl the same age as the other Sailor Scouts walks up.  
  
Girl: Hi my name is Lynn! I just moved here from the U.S.!   
  
Serena: Are you Sailor Mystic Wind?  
  
Lynn: How did you know that?  
  
Serena: I am a Sailor Scout too! and so is every girl here too! I am Sailor Moon. This is my guardian cat luna.  
  
Lynn: This is my guardian cat Aeolus!  
  
Luna: Do you know what this means? now we have at least 12 sailor scouts. (Counting Chibi-moon and Chibi-Chibi)  
  
All Sailor Scouts: that's right!   
  
Serena: Now we are a real team! Powerful as the negaverse might be, nobody can overcome our Sailor Team!  
  
Lynn: I'm so happy! I never really had many friends, but now I have a whole team of Sailor Friends!  
  
  



End file.
